


When fate falls on you, do not move

by Sadachbia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadachbia/pseuds/Sadachbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season 9.  While Dean and Sam try to save the world from the  Abaddon's threat , fate comes to their door. What will they be willing to do to protect the people they love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> So this is my first fic...and as much as I would like it I do not own the characters. I would like to thank my beta that helped me a lot. So thanks Hannah, I love you. Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Veronica
> 
> P.S.: The traslation of the Italian part are in the endnotes.

First chapter

Rosalia POV

My brother and I needed to get as far away as possible from the hell we used to call home. We were tired, but we couldn’t stop. Only after three days, when I was sure that none of my father's bastard friends were on our heels, I allowed myself and my brother a restful night in a crappy motel in the middle of nowhere. My little brother was weary even though he had spent the last few days asleep in my arms. But sleeping in my arms while I ran and hid myself among the vegetation wouldn't have been very comfortable for him; sleep in a real bed for a whole night would have been a blessing for both of us. To be two years old, my little angel’s behavior had been flawless…until that moment. As soon as we crossed the door of that shitty motel’s room, he began to throw out all the whims and whining that he had held back for the past three days.

“ Ale, fai il bravo, su, lo so che sei stanco e affamato ma adesso la Lola ti farà un bel latte caldo, poi ci faremo un bel bagnetto e poi dritti a nanna che domani ci dobbiamo svegliare presto per rimetterci in cammino.” 

Alessandro calmed himself down immediately once he heard the word milk. He stared at me as if I were the most important person on Earth, as if my presence alone could protect him from all evil. It was the look of a son to his mother. But I wasn’t his mother. I was his sister and he was supposed to see me as his playmate. But fate has never been in our favor. Normality was never planned for our lives. Before his birth, things were easier for me. I was the only child of an enslaved mother and an abusive and alcoholic father, and my only concern was not to get noticed by him or his fellows. Our culture did not allow my mother to divorce, and even attempting to move away from her husband would have been seen as a shameful act. So she was forced to endure that man for 19 years and 3 months.

The day when she told me she was pregnant is still engraved in my memory. She was happy and scared at the same time. My mom adored children, and she wanted a big family full of children and love, but, as I said, what we wanted was not what we got. She wasn't stupid; she knew that giving birth to another life would have meant destroying it. Until that moment, she had managed to avoid further pregnancies. But when she discovered she was pregnant, she didn’t want to abort, although I thought that that would have been the best choice. 

I tried to convince her for three months. At the first ultrasound, I had become resigned to the idea of another life wasted in that hell. The thing I did not expect was to hear the baby's heart rate. It was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever heard. It was a hymn to life. It was his first contact with us, with me. For the first time in my life I felt the need to protect someone else. My mother looked at me and said,

“Hai visto? Lo hai sentito? Lui esiste. E’ qui dentro e aspetta solo di conoscerci.”

I had never seen my mother so peaceful. And in that moment, at that precise moment, I decided that I would have protected her and the baby even at the cost of my own life. 

So six months later, I found myself with a little creature in my arms and the dead body of my mom in bed. Since she had given birth at home, there were no conditions to save her. I could not save her. The bleeding was too serious. My mom has never been able to hold my little brother. That was my first failure. And my father took care to remind me of that. 

A few hours after Alessandro’s birth, the bastard came home drunk and I had to give him the news. He did not take it well. He insulted me and beat me, beat me and insulted me. It went on for what seemed like hours. At the end, when I seemed more a bloody heap than a person, he asked to see the baby. I tried to tell him he was asleep. I was terrified. I did not want him to hurt my little brother. But another kick to my legs was all it took for me to give in. My second failure.  
I must say that my father didn't hurt him. He just stared at him, but his eyes seemed to promise a lifetime of pain . I remember a shiver ran down my spine. At that moment, I didn't know much about kids or how to raise one, but I knew that I would not let my father hurt my little brother. And so I did . . . until three days ago.  
I had gone out to buy food at the small supermarket around the corner, leaving Alessandro in his crib to take a nap. I hadn't been away for even 15 minutes, when I got home, I heard his cries. I ran in his room and saw my father ready to give him a second slap. I stopped his hand and punched him in the face. He turned and started hitting me. I tried to defend myself and the baby. I managed to take a small wooden box and hit him in the temple with all my strength. He fell to the ground, unconscious. I did not lose time and, after taking my Alessandro in my arms and putting the bag with his belongings on my shoulder, I hurried to my room to take all the money I raked together over the years. Then I began to run, trying to get as far away as possible from there. 

As always, I was lost in my memories, but a hand pulling my skirt brought me back to reality. Alessandro was trying to get my attention; he wanted his milk and he wanted it right away. So I opened the bag, pulled out the feeding bottle and the milk, and went to the room’s kitchenette to warm it up. Strangely, I didn't hear the little steps that always followed me. Concerned, I turned back to the bed. The child had climbed over the mattress and seemed interested in something he was holding in his hand. The thing worried me. In the rush, I hadn't taken any of his toys and didn't know where he could have found that little object.  
I walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. I slowly reached out to take away what looked like a small blue ball from him. As soon as I touched it, the ball began to glow. Frightened, I tried to push it away from us, but it seemed glued to our hands. The light became brighter, and a loud and annoying noise joined it. I started bleeding from my nose and ears, and I put Alessandro's head inside my jacket and pressed my free hand on his ear to muffle the awful sound I looked at the ball with a mixture of fear and curiosity. Suddenly, strange symbols appeared on the outside of the sphere. They were a dark blue and seemed to glow. Shortly after, a wave of hot air hit me, and I passed out.

 

Dean POV

The motel room was quiet; the only noise you could hear was Sam showering. Strangely, the job this time was quite simple. A ghost haunted people who wanted to demolish its old house for a new condo. At the end, we only needed to salt and burn the body of this young woman who committed suicide in 1913. No injuries and no deaths. However, I was dead tired. I really wanted to sleep, but I still had to take a shower. So I lay down on the bed and began to stared at the ceiling, thinking about all the crap between Sammy and me.  
I didn't understand why he was still so angry with me. I was only trying to save his life. That has always been my duty since I could remember. But maybe he was right, and maybe I had gone too far. Maybe I really was a lonely and selfish man who couldn't stand the thought of living without his brother. Maybe it was true, but he was my only family.   
“ Fuck that," I said with a weary voice. I didn’t like the self-pity. I got up from bed and went to the bathroom door. The water was still running in the shower.

“Sammy, are you done in there? I'd like to take a shower, maybe even with warm water, if His Majesty has had the decency to leave me some.”

“Yeah, Dean, I’m done. Two minutes and I’m coming out”

“Almost time, I thought I would have to wait forever before your coming-out.”

“Dean, stop it. I’m tired. Go taking your shower and shut up, please,” he said, leaving the bathroom.

Without another word, I walked in. I hated this situation. I really hated it. I missed my brother, my Sammy. The water was cold, but it didn't matter. The soap was almost finished, but it didn't matter either. When you feel like shit, nothing no longer matters. You just want to feel good again, to feel free from the pain and the guilt, to feel wanted and loved and cared for. No one in my life had really taken care of me since the death of my mother. I didn't let anyone take care of me, because I did not deserve it. But I was fine. It was easy to get used to being self-sufficient. With these beautiful thoughts in my mind I came out of the shower and went straight to bed. Sammy was already asleep. Sleep greeted me in its arms shortly after. 

A loud noise woke us up. It sounded like an angel's true voice, and I immediately thought that it was Cas. Maybe he was in trouble and was trying to contact us. Sammy must have thought the same thing because he began to call Cas.

“Cas, Cas. Hey, are you okay? Answer us. You know we can’t understand you in your true form.. " 

With a rustle of wings, Cas appeared in front of our beds.

"Sam, Dean, it's a pleasure to see you again. Why have you requested my presence? Whence does this noise come?"

"WE DON'T KNOW," I screamed. "WE THOUGHT IT WAS YOU IN YOUR TRUE FORM. APPARENTLY, WE WERE WRONG."

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD ANYTHING LIKE THAT?" Sam added. 

Cas seemed as confused as we were.

"I have never heard such a thing ... It's not a language that I recognize .... Seems Enochian, ancient Enochian ... but I really cannot understand what is happening." 

In that moment, a bluish light added to the noise. The light and the noise continued to grow in intensity and a blue ball and a wave of hot air hit us from the center of the room. Then everything returned normal.The ball rolled to Castiel's feet, who collected it from the ground and watched it curiously. I really didn't care about the ball. (period or semicolon) I was more interested in the two bodies that appeared from nowhere and who lay between the hotel beds.   
The two newcomers were a young girl, unconscious at the moment , and a toddler who was crying his heart out. The child seemed fine, but the girl looked like she was just came from an interrogation of the Spanish Inquisition. She had cuts and bruises over most of her body, and her face was covered in blood as well as her long, brown hair. Her knuckles were peeled and she seemed to have some broken fingers. The red dress that she wore was dirty and torn in several places. Her torn feet made it seem like she had run over rough terrain for a long time. It was a sickening sight. Sammy looked as shocked as I was. What put us in motion was the child who freed himself from the grip of the girl and began hitting her in an attempt to wake her up. In one motion I took the child in my arms and laid it on the bed by Sam. The little boy wanted to go back to the girl, but Sammy quickly held him close to his chest. The little child kicked and screamed .   
At that point, Cas put away the magic ball, approached the boy, and touched him on the forehead to put him to sleep. It must have been rude, but it allowed us to focus entirely on the girl. Trying to be careful, I picked her up and I laid her gently on my bed. With one hand, I pulled back the hair from her face.  
She was really young. Must’ve been 15, 16 at the most. Her face was not beautiful, but interesting. She had the look of someone who lived through hell and came out. And I knew hell. I knew it just fine. She seemed like a strong girl, but at the same time terribly fragile. I felt like holding her in my arms and reassuring her that everything would be fine. But was not the right moment. I gently took her sandals off, then her parka, and finally the little red dress. What I found before my eyes shocked me, and I am one that is not easily disturbed.  
Her entire chest was strewn with multi-colored bruises. It looked like the canvas of a painter. A sadistic and bastard painter. I had to get away from her, because I felt like throwing up. Sammy didn't react much better than me, and even Castiel, the angel of the lord who had lived countless battles, seemed shocked. Unlike us, Cas walked over to her and sat down on the bed. He passed his hand over the girl's body. But nothing happened. If his intent was to heal her, then he failed.

"I do not seem to perceive any internal bleeding. There are at least three cracked ribs and one broken. She has a sprained ankle and five broken toes. Nearly all the fingers are seriously injured. Some cuts are infected. Unfortunately, it appears that my powers do not work on her. So it's up to you to fix her. I will try to get what you need for her and the baby and figure out what this strange ball is. Try to make her take a shower and have her explain how she arrived here. The baby will sleep for five or six hours, don't worry. "

Having said that, Cas disappeared from the room.

"I hate when he does that. Really Sam, I hate it…What happened to this poor girl? Who could have done this? I lived through fucking hell, Sam. Damn, I tortured souls for years and I'm sickened by what she endured”

“I know, Dean, I lived Hell too. I Know. And I’m sickened too. I can’t imagine what she had endured during her life. I really can’t. But she's here now, and we have to take care of her and the baby.”

We didn't know when she would wake up, so we pulled out the first aid kit while waiting. About ten minutes after Castiel left, the girl began to show signs of life. With a quick movement, she sat up on the bed. But perhaps she had moved too fast, in fact she fell back like a dead weight . Sam and I were at her side in two steps. She looked at us with wide scared eyes and tried to stand up to defend herself. At that point, she noticed the absence of the child and screamed and kicked rid herself of us.

“Chi siete? Dove mi trovo? Dov’è mio fratello? ALE, ALE, A L E. ALESSANDRO. Dove avete portato il mio piccolo? DOVE SI TROVA? ALE. Siete amici di mio padre, vero? Non ho paura di voi. Se avete fatto male al mio angelo giuro che vi uccido tutti e due. Lasciatemi andare bastardi figli di puttana. Lasciatemi.” She began to sob. “ Dov’è mio fratello? Non fategli del male, è solo un bambino. Vi prego farò tutto quello che volete. Ridatemi il mio Alessandro.”

Her crying was uncontrollable. Her body trembled. She hyperventilated, sweated profusely, and it was obvious that she was having a panic attack. Instinctively, I took her in my arms and started to rock her, trying to calm her down.

“Hey, Hey, sweetheart. Calm down, breathe with me. In, out, in, out. There it is. Good girl. Shh, shh. It's okay, it's okay. No one will hurt you. Your brother is sleeping in the bed next to us. See? Don’t you worry, he's fine. "

I didn’t know the language she was speaking: it seemed Spanish, but I wasn't sure. Even though she probably didn't understand a word of what I said, my voice seemed to calm her down. Her breathing became more regular and the tremors seemed gone. Nevertheless, she still cried silently. Sniffing, she pulled up her head and looked straight at me with teary eyes. She still looked scared but not terrified as before.

“Are you English? Can I go to my brother, please? You are not a friend of my father, right? Who are you? Who is he? Where am I? I want to see my brother. Take me to him. Is he well? Is he hurt? Take me to my Alessandro. He does not sleep if you do not wish him good night and if I do not sing him his lullaby.”

I understood her need to console her little brother. After all, I was an older brother too. But I couldn't allow her to move around too much in her condition.

“Okay, Listen to me. You are too battered to walk . Your brother is doing fine, he's just sleeping. He looked really tired when you got here. You do not want to wake him, do you?”

I just hoped that her protective instinct toward her brother would have been smothered by the logic of my speech. Thank God the talk seemed to convince her.

“Yeah, I do not have to wake Alessandro. He has to sleep. I have to protect him and make him feel good. He sleeps and he is safe. I have done my duty. I'm a good sister. I'm a good sister.”

“Yes, you're a very good sister. Now why do not you tell me what happened to you? If you want, you can take a shower. Are you able to keep your balance ? Tell you what, I'll take you to the shower and give you a hand washing yourself. Sound good to you?”

“I can wash myself without help. I can do it, really.”

I looked skeptically at her hands. They were too shabby to just soap her hair. And her legs were too weak to hold her weight for even half a minute.

“No, you can't. Sam, could you start the shower and get me a towel? And see if there's a t-shirt she can wear?...I'm Dean and he's Sam, my baby brother. Nice to meet you, little girl.”

“Dean, I’m not a Baby.”

“Yes, you are. You're my little baby brother.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

For the first time in weeks, things seemed to be back to normal. I'd missed those jokes. With a grin, I looked at my brother, and he was smiling too. A laugh made me look away . The girl was laughing in my arms;she had tears in her eyes, and she held her belly with both hands. There was a grimace of pain on her face, but it seemed she couldn’t stop .

“Oh God, I never thought to hear such a discussion from two adults. Alessandro always tells me that he’s not my baby. I thought that once you become an adult you would accept being the younger brother. I guess I was wrong.”

After that, she rested her head on my shoulder, trying to catch her breath. She was far more relaxed and at ease. I get out of bed and walked her to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the second chapter. I'm preatty proud of this one in particular. I loved write Sam's POV. For me it is one of the easier PoV to write, because in the show Sam's feelings are always clear enough. In this chapter there won't be Italian parts.  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Veronica

Rosalia PoV  
I was curiously peaceful with those two. I hadn’t felt so safe in years. At first I wasn’t really at ease indeed I was terrified. I think I even had a panic attack. But that man, that Dean, he hugged and comforted me. I hadn’t been cuddled since my mother's death. It felt strange but enjoyable. I was worried about my brother, but apparently those two had taken care of him too. Just for that, they earned my trust. I didn’t understand why they spoke English, though. Until a few hours ago I was in Italy. Apparently Dean, the man who held me, decided that I needed a shower, something with which I agreed, and that he should help me, something with which I disagreed. A man, of whom I knew nothing, would see me naked. I tried to dissuade him, but my words had been useless. So, shortly after, I found myself in the shower with only my panties on. With one arm I tried to hide the breasts. I didn’t like other people to see my body. I didn’t like it and I could not bear to see all my bruises and cuts and scars. To distract myself, I tried to start a conversation with Dean.  
“My name is Rosalia, for the record. And, as you already know, the child is called Alessandro. I'd like to know where I ended up, you and your brother do not seem English, and so I think that I'm not in the UK. So U.S. or Australia?”  
“Nice to meet you, Rosaly, what brought you into this bathroom so late at night?”  
“Oh, you know, the usual, I was heating milk for my brother and a magic ball dragged me here. The shower in my motel room was not very clean and I thought to wash myself in yours. However, you have not answered me yet: U.S. or Australia?”  
“My dear, it is with great pleasure that I welcome you in the United States of America.”  
“Thank you, Gentleman. I hope that my time here is better than the time I spent in Italy”  
I liked Dean. He was giving me the time to feel at ease. But the water was cooling, and a cold in my condition was not desirable. I began to tremble slightly, and he noticed it right away. He took a step forward, and I tried to get away, but the floor was slippery and I didn’t have enough balance. I fell, but I never touched the ground. A strong arm grabbed me around my middle. The pain was unexpected. It seemed my ribs were on fire. A moan came out of my lips and my eyes filled with tears. Dean slowly pulled me up and made me lay on his chest.  
“Rosaly, try to take some slow, deep breaths. Sammy, I need ice right away. Good girl, in, out, in, out. Stay relaxed, and don’t contract the muscles. That's it. Keep breathing. Sammy, the ice.”  
“It hurts.”  
“I know, I know, I’ll put ice on the ribs, and you'll see that you’ll get better. Trust me. You keep breathing. SAMMY...”  
“Dean, what happened?”  
“Apparently the fractured ribs are giving us some trouble. But everything is under control. Go to check on the baby.”  
Sam went out of the bathroom. With great kindness, Dean put the ice on my ribs. The pain subsided almost immediately.  
“Ok, I’ll enter the shower with you. While I wash you, you try to stay as still as possible. If you feel pain somewhere, you tell me immediately and I'll stop. Is that okay?”  
I nodded. I was embarrassed and sore. No man had ever touched me. Not in that way, at least. He touched me like I could break. I was in heaven. It seemed all the tiredness and the fear I had felt were taken away with the dirty water. When he began to wash my hair, I relaxed so much that I fell into a state of drowsiness. I didn’t remember the moment when he took me out of the shower; I only knew that I found myself on the bed with an AC/DC T-shirt and a blanket around my shoulders.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dean PoV  
The shower was sheer torture. Seriously, I was so worried I would hurt her that it took me thirty minutes just to wash her body. I could have asked for Sam’s help, but she was already embarrassed enough. At least she didn’t put up a stink about it when I had told her. That made things a lot easier for me. When I finished washing her, she seemed like in a coma. She didn’t answer to any questions, and she didn’t move. So I quickly picked her up, even though we were both soaking wet, and I took her to the bed. I dreaded that she was having an epileptic seizure. She kept shaking and seemed detached from reality. I was really worried. Sammy immediately ran to help me. He lifted her head and checked to see if her eyes reacted with a flashlight. Luckily, he got a response from her optic nerves.   
"I think it’s shock or something. For now, let's try to dry her and warm her up."   
While we were working to make her feel better, I kept calling out to her. After twenty minutes, Rosalia appeared to be back among us. I was relieved. There was no way she was dying in my arms.  
"Hey, pumpkin. Next time you want to take a nap, let me know."  
Sammy looked at me with a grin mimicking the word "pumpkin" and giggling. I gave him a punch on the shoulder to silence him. Rosalia was smiling openly at our show.   
“Hey Lovebirds, I'm glad to see you so perky at 2:00 at night, but I'm really tired. Why don’t we all go to sleep? Tomorrow morning you can ask me all the questions you want. Is this a good idea?”  
"Okay, but first let me take a look at your ribs, hands, feet, and cuts. Mmm, you're certainly in a bad shape. I’m going to tie the ice to your torso and splint your fingers and toes. Then I’ll do a compressive bandage on your ankle and clean the infected cuts. I think I have to stitch the cut on your leg because it seems quite deep. Sam, get me ice, medical adhesive tape, sterile gauze, disinfectant, and what’s needed to suture. Don’t worry, Rosaly, it’ll be over in half an hour.”  
Forty minutes later, Rosaly was fine, even though she appeared dead tired. Sammy walked her to the bed to make her lie down and rest. But she tried to disagree.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam PoV  
"Sam, would you take me to Alessandro’s bed? I want to sleep with my brother, please."  
"Are you sure? You would sleep better in here."   
"I have to stay close to my brother. If he wakes up from a nightmare during the night, I have to be there to take care of him. This bed is for you. Try to get some sleep; I see that you're tired. An older sister knows what a younger brother needs, even if he isn't her little brother.”   
I looked at her puzzled.   
"O…kay"   
I brought her to Alessandro’s bed. She lay on her side and hugged her brother with one arm. I honestly don’t know how she endured the pain, but she seemed happier in that painful position than lying comfortably on the bed. Not even two minutes later, she was asleep.  
But Rosalia was right: I was really tired. The whole situation with Gadreel, the death of Kevin, and my brother’s secrets were destroying me. Honestly, I would have given everything I owned for a bit of normality. I missed my relationship with Dean. But this time he had gone too far. I was ready to die, really. I just wanted to find some peace after a lifetime of horrors. I was ready, but my brother had to save me. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing me. He was selfish and overbearing. To get me back, he allowed an angel to possess me. A fucking angel. And I must have agreed. Maybe I wasn’t quite ready to leave that world. Maybe Dean made the right choice. I didn’t know what to think.   
But the lies were still there. Way too many lies. Lies that led to Kevin’s death. I was angry. Not much for the lies, but that my brother didn’t understand how his behavior hurt me.   
Then one day, after he walked away from me, he reappeared with that stupid mark. Seriously, who on earth would be stupid enough to take the mark of Cain?? No one. But my brother, oh, he thought it would have been such a good idea. He didn’t even know what the consequences of that act were. But thinking about it made me just feel bad, so I decided it was better to go to sleep.  
“What do you think about it, Sam?”  
Dean was talking to me, and I did not even understand.   
"What?"   
"I was saying that this is one of the strangest things that has ever happened to us. What do we do with these two? I was thinking of taking them to the bunker to keep them safe. Don’t feel like sending them home. Have you seen the girl? She seemed to have been handled by Alastair. What do you think? "  
"Dean, I seriously don’t know. I don’t want to send them home, either. But we can’t keep them with us, they would constantly be in danger."  
“I don’t think they that were safe at home.”  
" Yeah, but at least there they didn’t risk their lives."  
" You think? Do you really think that whoever did that to Rosaly would have stopped? Do you really think that they would have sent her to the hospital? Or that they wouldn’t raped or killed her? Maybe they’ve already done it. I know what it means to be tortured. You do too. But remember that for years, I have been the torturer. I know that those bastards would kill her as soon as they see her. Rosaly ran away. If a soul managed to escape from the rack, their punishment would have been horrible. I don’t want the same thing to happen to that girl and her brother. Please, Sam. "  
There weren’t many times in which the great Dean Winchester pleaded for something. The fact that he was begging me to take care of those two impressed me deeply. I looked at his face. I saw the fear of losing me. The fear of not being able to save me. He didn’t want the girl to feel what he had felt all his life. He saw himself in the girl and wanted to be helpful, because he knew what it meant to be the big brother and how difficult it was to protect the ones we love. Watching Dean at that moment, I realized what had pushed him to make certain choices. It wasn’t the fear to let me go, but to fail in his task. He did not want to protect me, he had to. My father had made him completely dependent on me. Dean’s life made sense to him only if I was alive. That thought frightened me.   
"It's okay, Dean. Tomorrow, we'll talk with Castiel and see how to bring them to the bunker."  
“Thanks Sam, ‘night.”  
Dean took a blanket and lay down on the couch. I curled up in bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how it was? I hope you liked it. I want iou to know something abut John. I really hate him. He was so selfish. And I'm sorry that Dean loved him so much to throw away his life for him. And Sam, he had never had a father, he only have a brother that play to be a parent. They're so screwed because of him... However the next chaper will be post in a few days, it will be longer, I promise.  
> Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how was your Easter?! So this is the third chapter, I hope you enjoy it.   
>  The translations of the parts in Italian are in the endnotes.

Dean Pov  
“Dean, Dean, Dean. Hey, wake up."   
"It's six in the morning, what are you doing here, Cas?"   
"I said that I would get what was necessary for our guests. And so I did. I also brought breakfast, so when the child and the girl wake up they will have something to eat."   
"Yeah, Cas, you’re great. But it's still six in the morning. Couldn't you wait to wake me up?"   
"No, Dean, the young boy will be up in fifteen minutes. I thought if I had woken you up before everyone else it would have been better."  
"Okay, Cas, good. Why don’t you show me what you got?"   
"Of course, Dean. I was not sure what we could be of use to a toddler, so I took a little bit of everything. I did the same thing for the girl."   
"Wow, Cas, how much did all this cost?"   
"Nothing."   
"You robbed shops?"   
"No, of course not. I only borrowed things from them."   
I laughed.  
"Okay Cas. Thanks."   
"You're welcome."  
Cas had really impressed me. There were a lot of things: clothing, blankets, diapers, toys, baby bottles, baby biscuits, baby wipes, diapers, a high chair, a child seat, a stroller, a crib to assemble, and a potty. Behind all this junk for children, there was other stuff for girls. Other clothes, cosmetics, other wipes, bath products and body care products, a first aid kit, and the widest variety of pads and bras and panties that I had ever seen. I burst out laughing. I could not wait to see the reactions of Sam and Rosaly.  
“Hey, Castiel, did you personally choose this lingerie ensemble? You have good taste. But don’t they seem a little too risqué for a girl her age?"  
They were really cute. I would have liked to see them on her. She would have been very sexy. But… what I was thinking? Rosaly was a girl. She could have been my sister. A noise distracted me from my thoughts. Sam was standing and looking at me and Cas. He thought that the situation was comical too. In fact, he laughed.   
"Hey, Dean, nice bra. Matches the color of your eyes."   
"Shut up, bitch."   
"Jerk."   
Castiel looked really embarrassed; he kept repeating that he did not know what would have appealed to the girl and, in panic, had taken everything he had seen. This made me laugh again.  
“Okay, clear the table and prepare breakfast. Cas what did you get us?"  
"I picked blueberry jam, pancakes mix, maple syrup, eggs, bacon, coffee, water, juice, donuts and fruit."   
"Great, Cas."  
We put everything on the table. Sam meanwhile was in the kitchenette preparing pancakes. The smell of breakfast seemed to awaken Alessandro. In fact, not even two minutes later, a pair of blue eyes was looking around, disoriented.  
"Lola?"  
"Sì Ale, sono qui, scendi dal letto così mi posso alzare."  
I did not realize she had woken up. The child looked at her sleepily. Then he noticed the dressings on her skin.  
"Lola,Lola bua. Lola fatto bua? chi è chi è? io picchio uomo cattivo."  
And he began to cry.  
"Hey, hey tesoro è tutto a posto. Nessuno mi ha fatto male. Se mi dai un bacino mi passa tutto."  
With extreme gentleness, he began to kiss all the bandages. It was really sweet.  
“Lola bene. Lola volio braccio. Lola braccio.”  
Apparently, the child wanted to be picked up. But Rosaly could not do that in her condition.  
“Hey Ale perchè non vai da quei signori, sono amici, io non posso prenderti in braccio mi dispiace. Chi vuoi che ti prenda in braccio? Quello alto, quello con l’impermeabile o il signore biondo?”  
“Impemeaie, impermeaie, su,su.”  
“Hey, good morning everyone. I present to you my brother, Alessandro. Ale loro sono Dean, Sam e.... What's your name?"   
"I am Castiel. Nice to meet you."   
"My pleasure, I'm Rosalia. Listen, I know this is the first time we have met, but my brother wants you to take him in your arms. Could you do that?"  
“Caiel braccio, Caiel braccio”  
Castiel’ s expression was one of pure terror. Rosaly appeared aware of it.   
"Hey, if you do not feel like doing it, it's okay. I can ask Dean or Sam to take him to the table."   
"No, no, I do."   
Castiel approached the child and picked him up, holding him upside down. We all laughed. Ale seemed to enjoy it. His giggles were really sweet. He was brought to the chair in that way. After Settling the little child, it was time to move his sister. I took a step forward. She seemed to understand my intentions.  
"Hey, hey, hey, stop, big boy. I can get to the table alone. I just have to go two meters."  
I looked at her, amused. I liked her temper: so strong, so determined, and independent. She would have been a great hunter. However, I was pretty sure she wouldn’t even have been able to stand up. In fact, two minutes after, Rosaly was safe in my arms. I liked to hold her tight. I knew it was wrong to feel attraction for a little girl like her, but it was stronger than me. I sat with her on my lap. Sam looked at me with curiosity, but I ignored him.   
"Hey, big girl, what do you eat? We have pancakes, fruit, coffee, milk, jam and juices, eggs and bacon."   
"I don't know…Hey Ale cosa vuoi da mangiare? Vuoi i pancake? va bene. Poi? Uhh la banana, ottima scelta. Lo vuoi il latte? Sì? Bene ecco a te.”  
“ ‘zie Lola.”  
She smiled at him. She seemed to have completely forgotten us. So I asked her.  
"Hey, Rosie, what do you eat?"   
"What? Ah yes, what do you get?"   
"Coffee and pancakes with bacon and eggs. The best breakfast"   
"Then I'll take what you get."   
Now she was smiling at me. We all ate in silence, each of us lost in his or her own thoughts. I was having an internal discussion about the morality of my desires. I didn’t know what to do; it had been years since I felt something so intense for one person. It was similar to what I felt for Sam, but in a different sense. I wanted her to stay with us, with me. It was a very strong feeling of possessiveness. I was scared of myself.  
"... remember, Dean?"   
Sam was talking to me, but I didn’t understand a word.   
"I was telling Rosalia that when you saw Cas for the first time you tried to stab him, thinking he was a thief"   
Sam was probably making up a story to explain how we met Castiel.  
" It was an instinctive reaction. I'm not a crazy murderer. I really am a good man."  
I started laughing hysterically. I felt uncomfortable. I did not want Rosaly to see me as a violent person. I didn’t want her to be afraid of me.  
“Lola, finito”  
“Oh, ma che bravo il mio Ale. Hai ancora fame?”  
“No, io gioco. Lola io voio gioco.”  
“Ma certo che puoi giocare!.... Hey, guys, do you happen to have any games or a cuddly toy or something?”  
An expression of joy appeared on Cas’s face. Apparently, he couldn’t wait to show our guests what he had "borrowed."  
"Of course we have something. Last night, after Dean had warned me of your unexpected arrival, I went to buy the necessary items for you to be comfortable during your stay."  
He placed all the toys in front of the child. Alessandro was shining. He made squeaks of pure joy. His eyes shone and his mouth formed a perfect "O." He was speechless. Her sister was equally surprised.   
"OMG, this ... this is the most thoughtful thing anyone has done for us. Thank you, Castiel, come here I want to hug you."   
Cas was embarrassed but happy. Rosaly had tears in her eyes. The hug lasted for several seconds. I did not like it. I cleared my throat. They parted sheepishly.  
"Hey, Cas, why don’t you show Alessandro the toys while Sam and I talk with Rosaly?"  
“Of course, Dean.”  
The angel sat on the ground and began to play with the child. I shifted Rosaly in the chair next to mine.  
"Why don’t we get to know each other a little better? As you already know, I'm Dean Winchester, and he’s Sam. The guy there is Castiel. We’re hunters. We come from Lawrence, Kansas. I'm 36 years old and Sam is 31. We travel a lot, but we also have some sort of base in Lebanon, Kansas. Castiel is a dear friend of ours, we’ve known him for years. He’s a little weird but he’s a good guy. And you? You're Italian, right? "  
"Yes, very Italian. As you already know, I'm Rosalia and he is Alessandro. We are from Milan, Lombardy. Alessandro is 2 years old and I am 20. Right now we do not have a house, I ran away just before I got here. I do not have a job. Honestly, I don’t know what to do now. I think I made a stupid choice. Alessandro can’t live a life as a fugitive. He deserves the best from this life. I would have had to stay at home with my father ... "  
I spoke.   
"I don’t know how the life with your father was, but if you run away you did it for a reason. Trust me when I say that it is better to live with nothing than living in constant danger."  
I looked at Sam. He had a strange expression. In the end what I said was true: when Sam had left me and dad, he had done the right thing. If I could, I would have left dad too. But I had never told this to Sam. Perhaps it was time to do so.  
“Growing up with our father was not easy. He was a hunter, too, and his job had always been the first priority. I had to raise Sammy alone, basically. When Sam left for college, our father didn’t take it well. I wanted to go away, you know? But I knew that he wouldn’t let me. He would’ve tracked me down and taken me up with him again. I was scared and confused and lost and hurt. And that stopped me. If I ran away, today I would have been a different man. With fewer problems and crap. So trust me when I tell you that you were very brave to make the right choice at the right time, I did not have that possibility.”  
Rosalia looked at me, smiling wearily. Sam looked as if fallen from the clouds. I don’t think he ever considered the possibility of me running away from our father. I don’t know if he saw me like a good little soldier or if he thought I was too much of a coward to turn against my father. I only know that at that moment he looked at me with a gaze torn between curiosity, pity, and surprise. I could not bear it, so I left the room.   
Shortly after, the door behind me opened, but I didn’t turn around.  
“Hey, big boy, you know it's rude to leave without saying goodbye …”  
Rosaly was leaning against the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translation:  
> " Yeah ale, I'm here, get out of bed so I can get up"
> 
> "Lola, Lola boo-boo. Lola made boo-boo? who is? I beat bad man."  
> "Hey, hey darling is all right. Nobody has hurt me. If you give me a kiss everything will be good."
> 
> "Lola well. Lola up. Lola arm. "  
> "Ale Hey why don't you go to those gentlemen, they are friends, I can not pick you up, I'm sorry. Who do you want to take you in his arms? The tall one, the one with the raincoat or the blond gentleman? "  
> "Raincoat, raincoat, up up"
> 
> “Hey, good morning everyone. I present to you my brother, Alessandro. Ale, they're Dean, Sam and...What's your name?" 
> 
> "Caiel, Caiel up"
> 
> " I do not know ...Hey Ale, what do you want to eat? Do you want the pancakes? okay. Then? Uhh banana, good choice. Do you want milk? Yes? Well here you go."  
> "Thank Lola"
> 
> "Lola, finish"   
> "Oh, good boy, Ale. Are you still hungry? "  
> "No, I play. Lola, I play. "  
> "But of course you can play! .... Hey, guys, do you happen to have any games or a cuddly toy or something?"  
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> So, Do you enjoy it? let me know. Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!!!!!! Hope you'll enjoy the chapter 4!!!

Rosalia PoV  
“…. I was scared and confused and lost and hurt. And that stopped me. If I ran away, today I would be a different man. With fewer problems and various crap. So trust me when I tell you that you were very brave to make the right choice at the right time, I did not have this possibility.”  
Okay, I was impressed. I didn’t think anyone would open up so much to a stranger. I didn’t know what had happened to those two, but apparently life had been as cruel to them as it had been to me. Dean looked very fragile. And I think he was the kind of person that kept this hidden side. I tried to comfort him by smiling. But it didn’t seemed to work. He was focused on his brother, on his reactions. Whatever he saw didn’t seem to please him, because he left the room.   
The room fell silent. Alessandro stopped making noise. Sam looked like a statue. He had not moved since his brother had left. Cas was biting his lip, unsure of what to do.   
"Sam, listen to me, I do not know much of your life, but your brother needs you now."   
"Sam, Rosalia is right. Go talk to Dean"   
Sam looked at Castiel with an hurt look.   
"Cas, I can’t. He always made me feel guilty about going to Stanford and now, years later, he tells me that he would have been more than happy to follow my example? No, I can’t do it, I can’t go talking to him, not now. "   
Castiel looked at me with resignation.   
"Listen, Sam, I'm going to talk to him. When he returns, the two of you will talk. Is there anything you want me to say to him?"   
"Yes, tell him he's a jerk"   
I smiled and asked Cas to take me to Dean, because my physical condition did not allow me to walk. Luckily, Dean had not moved away from the motel.   
Before he returned to the room, I whispered to Castiel to try comfort and talk to Sam. Castiel nodded and went back in the room. Dean had still his back turned.   
“Hey, big boy, you know it's rude to leave without saying goodbye …”  
I was casually leaning against the doorframe and trying to keep a playful tone, even though I was in great pain. He turned and saw me. He seemed surprised. I think he expected to see Sam. His eyes darkened further.   
"Rosaly, why are you here?"   
"I drew the shorter stick."   
Dean chuckled.   
"You know that running away is never the answer?"   
"What was I supposed to do? He doesn’t want to see me, I know. Lately, things aren’t going well between us. I fucked everything up. He has every reason to be angry with me. I’m angry with me. I’m always angry with myself. All the choices I make only lead to pain and death. I’m a terrible big brother, Sammy deserves better. "   
Dean turned back; I think he didn’t want to show his emotions. I took a step forward, ignoring the pain. I took his arm and made him turn towards me.   
"Listen to me, Dean Winchester. I do not know you, but I feel you're a good person. Bad things happen in life, to some more than others. But this doesn’t mean you have screwed up everything. You've done some bullshit, and so what? You don’t have to punish yourself. You're a man, you can make mistakes. Besides, often mistakes lead to better things in life. Dean, do you really regret the choices you've made? "   
My breath was labored. I was staring at Dean waiting for an answer. He tried to look away.   
"Dean ..."   
Nothing.  
“Dean…please..”  
He looked straight in my eyes.  
"NO, I DON’T REGRET MY CHOICES, OKAY? I WOULD SAVE SAM A HUNDRED THOUSAND TIMES. I will always save Sam. I always saved Sam. I can’t not save him. He hates me for it. He wanted to be in peace. But I couldn’t leave him. HE COULD NOT LEAVE ME. I ... I .. I am selfish. I'm so sorry ... "  
Dean was holding back tears. I didn’t understand what he was talking about, but I hugged him. He stiffened for a second, then he hugged me back.   
"Sam told me to tell you that you're a jerk."   
I heard him chuckle. He didn’t seem willing to break away from me: he seemed to yearn for that kind of physical contact. We remained in that position, my head on his chest and his chin on my head, for a while. But suddenly, the hug was becoming too painful and I could no longer hold back the moans. He let me go immediately.   
"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn’t mean to ..."   
"Don’t apologize, if I wanted to stop hugging you I would have. But you needed a bit of human contact, and I'm used to feel physical pain, don’t worry. I'm happy to be of some help. Now what you wonna do? Want to go back? Or we can stay here, sit down, and look at the view. What do you say?"  
"I'm staying here for a while, but you should return inside ... it’s not good for you to stay out. You could get sick. You're wearing only a T-shirt, and it's cool out this morning."  
I sighed. I did not want to leave him alone. I knew what it was like to live with guilt and grief. I could not leave him. But I was too weak to stay and try to comfort him.  
"Dean, you don’t have to bear all this alone ... I want to stay here with you, but you're right: I'm too weak and my body just wants to rest. Don’t stay here alone. Come in with me. Talk to your brother. You are a family. You have to fix all your crap ... anyways I can’t walk, so you're forced to bring me into the room."  
I smiled slyly. I had him in my hands. He didn’t want to go back, but he didn’t want me to stay out, either. And if I learned anything in those few hours, it was that this man was the most unselfish person in the world. And he didn't prove me wrong.  
"You, Rosalia, you're the devil."   
I can’t tell if he was angry or amused, but he took me in the room anyway.  
Sam PoV  
I was hurt. Why, after all that time, did he tell me that he could not bear to be with Dad? It had been nine years. Nine fucking years. And I had always felt like the bad son, the one that got away denying its origins and its duties. And he fomented those thoughts. He always made me feel guilty. Why now? What had that girl done? Why had Dean confessed so many things to her? Why?  
I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn’t notice the child. He was in front of me and stared at me.  
“Su,Su.”  
He had his arms up to me. I took him.  
"Don’t grow up, adult life is horrible"  
He didn’t seem to understand what I was saying, but it didn’t matter. It was nice to keep that child in my arms. It was relaxing. The little boy was holding one of the puppets that Castiel had bought. He was really intent on playing. I smiled… I would have liked to be so carefree again.  
"Samuel"  
I lifted my head up.   
"Cas ..."   
"Samuel, I do not know how to comfort people. But if you want to talk, I'm here"   
"Thanks Cas, but I don’t want to talk."   
"Okay, I know it's the norm to embrace someone who is sad. May I hug you?"   
I chuckled. He was really sweet.   
"Sure, come here"   
The embrace was awful Not because I was embarrassed, but because of the child's presence among us. In the end, it was a comic scene: me, sad, hugging an angel, who was trying to comfort me, and a child who was trying to push us apart to get some air. I burst out laughing.   
"Thank you, Cas."  
Castiel smiled at me and nodded. I put Alessandro aside, who went straight to Cas to play with puppets. I get up and walked over to the window. I looked out, and what I saw shocked me. Dean was hugging Rosalia. He had his chin resting on the girl’s head. He was smiling, but on his cheeks were visible tears. He had his eyes closed. It looked as if he was freed from a burden. It was years since I saw him so relaxed. I walked away from the window and went to Castiel.  
“Cas, what have you discovered about Rosaly? And about the blue ball? I know you're hiding something.”  
“Sam, I'm not hiding anything. I found out a few things, but before I tell you something, I want to be sure of the truth."   
"Cas, what have you discovered?"   
"I only know that Rosalia and the sphere are connected. The symbols over the ball are in ancient Enochian. I'm still trying to translate them."  
“Cas, do you know why Dean behaves that way around her? It’s as if she’s... I don’t know .... important to him. Dean never expresses his feelings. And when he does it’s because he’s obligated. With her, he's different. He seems more comfortable, more peaceful. Cas, tell me what’s happening. I can be angry with Dean, but he is still my brother. I don’t want him to get hurt.”  
"Samuel ..."   
"Please, Cas ..."   
At that moment, the door opened and Dean and Rosalia made their entrance. He held her in his arms. They looked like two newlyweds. I turned to Cas. He saw that I was watching him and mouthed the word "after" to make me understand that our talk was not finished.   
Dean set Rosalia on the bed. Then he turned to me. He started to speak. But I blocked him immediately.   
"Dean, we will discuss at the bunker later."   
He nodded and walked away to take what Castiel had brought. He sat down next to Rosalia.   
"So Rosie, as already mentioned, Cas here had "borrowed" a lot of things for you and Alessandro.”   
He approached the first group of objects.  
"For Alessandro we have clothing, blankets, diapers, toys, baby bottles, baby biscuits, baby wipes, diapers again, a high chair, a child seat, a stroller, a crib to assemble, and a nice potty. I believe that for the child will be okay for a while."   
Dean, after having rearranged them, took the second set of objects.  
“For you, Rosaly, we have clothes, cosmetics, wipes, bath products and body care products, and a first aid kit. But Cas didn’t forgotten your women’s needs. He’s got you a wide choice of lingerie and pads."   
Both Cas and Rosalia were blushing. Without looking at anyone, Rosalia said:   
"Thanks, Castiel, it was very sweet of you to think of my needs."   
"It’s nothing, Rosalia."   
Dean was smirking. It was nice to see the man he was once, and not the mass of anger and resentment and lies that he had become. It was like having the old Dean with me. I smiled at that thought. Perhaps the arrival of Rosalia and Alessandro will lead to something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like it?! let me know!!!! The next chapter will be post i a few days


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!!! So her the Chpter 5. Hope you enjoy it. The translation of the italian parts are in the end note.

Dean PoV  
Rosalia was really sweet when she blushed. I liked that girl. She was witty, gritty, and she deeply loved her family. I found myself smiling. Sam seemed to notice, and I turned the smile into a smirk. I didn’t want Sam to see me as a teenager in love. I wasn’t a teenager, and for sure I was not in love. I thought Rosaly was very nice, and I wanted to protect her and wanted her to stay with us, and that was it. No love. Really.  
Anyway, I was worried about what Sam would tell me once we get to the bunker. I didn’t know what to expect. I could only imagine it. And what I thought scared me. But I didn’t want to worry about it ahead of time. So I spoke to Rosalia.   
"Hey, Rosy, what do you think if we begin to fix everything now and get ready to leave?"  
"Where to?"  
"Our bunker."  
"Then you’ll bring us with you? You won’t leave us somewhere? Really?"  
She seemed surprised, as if she was’t used to being taken care of. I started to speak, but Sam preceded me.  
"Of course we will not abandon you. You stay with us."  
"I do not know what to say ... I am, indeed, we are grateful to you all. Thank you, thank you very much."  
She had tears in her eyes.  
"Hai sentito Ale? Abbiamo un posto sicuro dove stare..."  
She was hugging her brother. The child did not seem to understand, but he hugged her back and mumbled something unidentifiable. She smiled.  
"Dean, Sam, Castiel, you three are my blessing ... I did not know what to do after fleeing my house, and after coming here, I was even more desperate. But you've saved us, you welcomed me and my brother. And you did not even know who we were, who we are. Truly you are the best people I have ever met."  
She was crying and laughing at the same time. I think if she could, she would have danced in the middle of the room. That girl seemed so genuinely happy. I looked at Sam and Cas. They, too, were softened by the scene.   
"Hey weeping willow, no tears."   
She stopped crying and looked at me with eyes full of gratitude. I felt uncomfortable. It was years since anyone looked at me like that. The last time, Sam was in her place, and he looked at me that way because I had defended him against dad. The memories were overwhelming. I looked away and I turned to Sam. He was smiling. I sighed. Maybe one day things would return to what it was before.  
But right now, there were things to do that required my full attention. For example, pack up all the things "borrowed" by Cas or clean up and dress the child and his sister.  
"Okay, now that the chick flick moment has passed, can we prepare ourselves? There are two things to do: pack all those stuff and make these two presentable. I believe that…”  
Sam interrupted me.   
"I think you should take care of our guests. Cas and I can pack."  
He smirked. That little bitch. Ok, I could do it. In the end I just had to dress up two people who probably would not cooperate much. Maybe Rosaly would understand and ....   
"No, no, no, no ... I can dress myself, really ... Dean, thank you for last night, but there's no chance that I will be treated like a child again ... I am 20 years old, and I can do things by myself. "  
Ok, forget it. But wait a minute ... Oh my god, she was pouting.   
"Are you pouting? Oh My God You're pouting .... Hahaaha"   
"I'm not pouting."   
"Yes, you are."  
“I’m not”  
“You are”  
“I’m not”  
“You are”  
“I’M NOT”  
“YOU ARE”  
Who was laughing? We both turned. Sam was crying from laughing, Alessandro was giggling, and Castiel was laughing. I had never seen Cas laugh like that. He looked like another person. Rosalia looked really embarrassed.  
"Hey kids, if you’ve finished ..." Sam said, trying to contain himself.  
"Very funny, Sam, really .... Rosalia, what do you say if we take your brother and turn away from this rabble?"   
"That seems like a good idea, Dean… Alessandro, vieni che ci preperiamo per la giornata."  
“No Lola, io Caiel. Tu e Dee va a sistemare. Poi Ale.”  
“No Ale, prima sistemiamo te, poi puoi tornare da Castiel.”  
“Ok, Lola.”  
“Dean, can you take Ale in the bathroom? You know how to change a child? Forget it, bring me to the bathroom, then bring Ale."   
"Rosaly, I know how to change a child ... who do you think changed Sam’s diapers?"   
Sam blushed. That'll teach you little bitch to ridicule me. Rosalia looked surprised.   
"Really?"   
"Sure, don’t worry. Give me 20 minutes, and your brother will be as good as new."   
She seemed a little skeptical.   
"If you're sure, go ahead. But do not say I didn't warn you."  
I took Alexander in my arms. "Hey, champion, now the two of us will have a nice bath. What do you think?"   
He just made some noise, and while I took him into the bathroom, he turned to greet his sister with his little hand.  
How hard could it be to take care of a toddler? I mean, I had raised Sam. And I was only a child.  
Ok, great crap. Children are evil. That little brat was running naked in the bathroom and did not want to get into the shower. I forced myself to ask for support.   
"Hey Rosalia, how do I turn him off?"   
I heard her laughing from the room. There was only her. Sam and Cas were probably already by the car.   
"Wait for me, I'm about to go into the bathroom. Are you presentable?"  
I sighed and rolled my eyes. "No, I'm here all naked. ‘Course I'm presentable. Get in here."  
I heard shuffling footsteps.  
“Okay, I'm about to enter."   
"Oh God, just come in."   
The door opened, and she was sweating from the effort of walking to the door. I felt a little guilty, but that kid was really impossible.  
"Rosy, this child is impossible. How can you take care of him? Must be an epic challenge. Sam was not as him when he was little."   
"Oh, Ale is not always so ... when we were at home he always had to be silent, or else ... Anyway, he's just excited about the newness, it's not an everyday thing to find yourself in America."  
"Yeah, but how do we calm him down and wash him?"   
"He loves music. If you want, I can sing while you wash him. “  
I looked at her for a moment.   
"Sure, anything to put an end to this torture."   
I picked Ale up and took him in the shower. I sat on the dirty floor of the motel. Rosaly slowly sat next to me.   
"Hey, Ale, adesso Dean ti laverà e io ti canterò la tua canzone preferita. Okay?"   
Alessandro took Rosalia's face in his hands and kissed her on the nose with a loud "smack." Then he turned to me and did the same thing, adding with a chuckle,   
"Dee, Dee .."  
Ok, I was in love with that child. He was so sweet and fragile. I don’t think anyone knew that I wanted to have a shitload of kids. It was one of those secrets I would take to the grave. I turned on the water and started lathering the little boy. But he crossed his arms and looked at her sister.  
"Hey, Rosy, I think the squirt here is waiting for his song."  
"Yes, I know ... it's just that I sing only for him ... no one has ever heard me sing ... promise not to laugh."  
"I promise ... what songs do you usually do?"  
"You don’t get any spoilers, let's see if you recognize the song. It’s our favorite." "  
She began to sing.  
"Leaves are falling all around, It's time I was on my way.  
Thanks to you, I'm much obliged for a such pleasant stay.  
But now it's time for me to go. The autumn moon lights my way.  
For now I smell the rain, and with it pain, and it's headed my way.  
Sometimes I grow so tired, but I know I've got one thing I got to do ... "  
Oh My Fucking God ... she was singing Ramble On, and the baby was mumbling, keeping the rhythm of the song. I could not help myself and had to join them in the chorus.   
"Ramble On, And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song.  
I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl, on my way.  
I've been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On,  
Gotta find the queen of all my dreams. "  
She looked at me, smiling and singing. We continued to sing until the baby was clean and dressed. Then I took him into the room. Rosaly was still in the bathroom because she could not get up. At that moment, Sam and Castiel came through the door, amused by my state. I was soaked from head to toe.   
"Hey, Dean, you did a splash in the pool?"   
"Always so much fun, Sammy, really ... you should do comedy ... Have you put everything in the car? Have you left out the first aid kit and some clothes for Rosaly?"   
"Yes, Dean ... we put some things in the car, other Castiel has already taken the rest away. The clothes for Rosalia are on the bed as well as the kit."   
"Okay, Sam, now you can take this little brat with you while I deal with the sister."   
Sam laughed.   
"Come on. Alessandro is the more lovable child in the world."   
"No, he is the devil. Do not leave me alone with him again. I would like to live."  
After having said that, I took the clothes and the kit and went back into the bathroom.  
Rosalia had managed to sit on the toilet, but she looked really tired. "Hey Dean, where is Alessandro?"  
"He is with Sam and Cas. You know, I think he is in love with Castiel."  
"Hahaha ... you're probably right. Cas looks a lot like my uncle. Was one of the few people I trusted and ... nothing. Was a good person."  
I looked at her. She had a sad expression. I did not like seeing her sad. "So ... How do we do this today? Your bandages have held up during the night, so I do not think I need to redo them. Anyway, I want to take a look at the stitches ."  
"Okay, but I will get dressed by myself."  
"We'll see."  
The cuts were clean and the stitches were holding. The time had arrived to dress her. The dress chosen by the Cas and Sam was simple, knee-length, blue, and with clasp on the front. I helped her to take off the T-shirt and the bandage that was holding the ice. She turned toward the wall. I handed her the dress and the black lace bra.  
"Dean, you ... mhm ... could you help me to fasten the bra?"  
Her face was purple. It was really tender.  
"Sure ... but you know that your bra would fit better if your arms don’t cover the breast?"  
""Um .. yes, yes ... I’ll take my arms away, but you can’t look."  
I wanted to laugh. It was the first time a woman asked me not to look at her breasts. It was an absurd situation.  
"I won’t promise anything"  
And I made a mischievous grin.  
"Have you ever been told that you're a jerk?"  
"Every so often."  
She shook her head in amusement. Meanwhile, I had taken her bra. I helped her slide the arms through the straps. I don’t understand why I was putting the bra on her, when I would rather see her without.   
"Dean, Dean, .. hey, are you jammed?"   
"Um .. yeah, sorry .. here, it’s fastened."   
"Thank you."   
"Yes, I’ll go now ... I'll let you dress in peace."   
Out of the bathroom. I could feel my face was hot. Dean Winchester didn’t get embarrassed. Dean Winchester didn’t get embarrassed. Dean Winchester didn’t get embarrassed.  
"Hey, Dean, are you okay? You're all flushed."   
"I'm fine, Sam, I'm not flushed, it’s a fault of the heat."   
"Dean, it’s April, it's not this hot ... Oh god, you're embarrassed. Dean Winchester is embarrassed. What happened in the bathroom?"   
"Sam, stop it ... I just helped Rosalia put her bra on... and I'm not embarrassed."  
"Whatever, Dean."  
Sam had the air of a know it all. I was getting annoyed. At that moment, Rosalia came out of the bathroom. I found myself staring at her. She was really pretty in that blue dress.   
"Hey, Rosy, you're fine in that dress."   
"Thank you, Dean." She smiled shyly. "Are we ready to go?"   
Sam preceded me. "Of course, we packed everything and we’re ready to go."  
We all get out of the room and headed to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> "Have you heard Ale? We have a safe place to stay..."
> 
> "That seems like a good idea Dean, ... Alessandro, come we are getting ready for the day. "
> 
> "No Lola, I with Caiel. You and Dee goes. Then Ale. "  
> "No Ale first we wash and dress you, then you can go back to Castiel."  
> "Ok, Lola."
> 
> "Hey, Ale, now Dean will wash you and I will sing your favorite song. Okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Sam PoV  
Dean and Alessandro had just entered the bathroom. Rosalia was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. I wanted to thank her for speaking with Dean, but I didn’t know how to do it. Cas was close to me and was already collecting the things to put in the car. I began to help him. I wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible so we could finish the talk. Cas took out the larger items, and without being seen by Rosalie, disappeared with them. I thought he took them to the bunker. Two minutes later he reappeared, and we took the bags with clothes and toys to the car. Rosalia was dozing, so there was no need to tell her that we was going out. Cas and I were close to the impala, and my curiosity had become overwhelming.   
"Cas, what were you telling me earlier?"   
"Samuel, if I tell you what I think is happening, will you promise not to say anything to Dean and not to interfere in any way?"   
"Yes, Cas, I promise."  
"Ok, I believe that Dean and Rosalia are soul mates. Sometimes it happens that two people are born to be together, and it can happen that these two people are separated by long distances or long periods of time. And I believe that the ball blue is a type of connector between the two people, a magical object that joins the two predestined souls.”  
Yeah, strange, but not so much. I was a little weirded out. Dean had a soul mate. Okay, and I thought that he would end up with Cas. Not that I would have liked it. I had a certain thing for Cas. However, Dean and Rosalia. Yes. Strange.  
"Samuel?"  
"Yeah, Cas ... sorry, I was thinking. This thing is weird, really. Does it have some downsides? In other words, can something bad happen to those two?"  
"Being soul mates is a particular thing. There isn't a manual that can help us. The only thing I can tell you is that Dean is likely to become protective of Rosalia, very protective. Then with the mark of Cain, I do not know really what can happen. We can only sit back and watch it evolve and step in if it looks like the situation is getting out of hand."  
"Well, what situation ... Let me get this straight, we know that things will go wrong, but we can’t help them because ..."   
"Because we can’t interfere with destiny. Then again it is not said that things must necessarily go wrong."   
"Ok, so now we have Metatron, Gadreel, Abaddon, the mark of Cain, Crowley, and this story of soul mates."   
I was frustrated. Seriously, I was tired. One could not have some peace? Apparently not. I wanted to stay angry with Dean, but at that moment I was worried. If he continued to lie about everything, I wouldn’t be able to save him. And I loved my brother, after all.  
"Cas ... you'll be there to help us?"   
"Sam, I ... I'll try."   
I hugged him. I felt lost. We parted and I sighed.   
"How about we go in and see if Dean has finished?"   
"Okay."   
We went back and found Dean soaked with the child in his arms. I was amused.   
"Hey, Dean, you did a splash in the pool?"   
"Always so much fun, Sammy, really ... you should do comedy ... Anyway, have you fixed everything? Have you left out some clothes for Rosaly and the first aid kit?"   
"Yes, Dean ... we put some things in the car, and Castiel has already taken the others away. The clothes for Rosalia are on the bed as well as the kit."   
"Okay, Sam, now can you take this little brat with you while I deal with his sister?"   
I laughed.  
"Come on. Alessandro is the best child in the world."   
"No, he is the devil. Do not leave me alone with him again. I would like to live."  
Having said that, Dean took the clothes and the kit and went back into the bathroom. I picked up the toddler.  
"Ale, what did you do to Dean?"   
The child didn’t understand what I was saying. But he looked at me and muttered what I believed was Dean’s name.   
"DeDe splash ..."   
And he began to giggle. He was a really sweet child.   
"Cas, do you think he will be safe with us? With Dean and Rosalia and the soul mates crap?"   
I tried to keep a low tone of voice as not to let the two in the bathroom hear me.  
"No, I guess. Alessandro is important for Rosalia, and Dean will protect him with his life."  
"What about us?   
"I do not know. You're part of his family, I do not think he sees you as a threat to his partner."   
"And you?"   
"I'm an angel of the Lord, he can’t do anything to me."  
At that moment, Dean emerged from the bathroom. Her face was flushed and looked slightly panicked. Dean Winchester was never embarrassed, but at that moment he was. I felt compelled to investigate.  
"Hey Dean, are you okay? You're all flushed."   
"I'm fine, Sam, I'm not flushed, it’s fault of the heat."   
"Dean, we are in April, it's not so hot ... Oh god, you're embarrassed. Dean Winchester is embarrassed. What happened in the bathroom?"   
"Sam, stop it ... I just helped Rosalia to put on a bra ... and I'm not embarrassed."  
"Whatever, Dean."  
The change was already obvious in my brother. He had never had problems with girls, but apparently he could not be the usual womanizer with Rosalia. When he pronounced her name, his eyes lit up and his face relaxed. It didn’t seem real. Dean was acting like a kid with his first crush. I was happy and scared at the same time. What could have happened to my brother? With the addition of the mark of Cain, I didn’t know what to expect.   
At that moment, Rosalia came out of the bathroom. She was wearing the blue dress that Cas and I had chosen. She looked good. Dean also seemed to think so. In fact, he was staring at her.  
"Hey Rosy, you're fine in that dress."   
"Thank you, Dean." She smiled shyly. "Are we ready to go?"   
Before Dean could say anything, I spoke.  
"Of course, we already prepared everything, and we are ready to go."  
Then we went out. Cas was holding the child, I had the room’s keys and our bags, while my brother took Rosalia and the car key. The car was parked right in front of the room where we had spent the night. Castiel had laid Alessandro on the ground, but he was still holding his hand. A pretty colorful exclamation made me turn toward Dean and Rosalia. She had an expression of pure joy on her face; she seemed almost ecstatic.   
"Dean, tell me that that one is your machine. Please, you can also lie to me, but please tell me that's your car."   
Dean had a look between surprised and amused.   
"You bet your balls. That’s my baby. You like her?"   
"If I like it? You ask me if I like it? Shit, a fucking Chevy Impala!!! What year is she? 1966 or 1967?”  
“She’s a 1967 Impala.“  
I was impressed. Honestly, there was no chance that Rosalia wasn’t Dean’s soul mate. Dean went into raptures. He had finally found someone who was passionate about cars as he was. But apparently the discussion of the car did not end there.   
"What engine does it have? Thrift-a Turbo 6-Cylinder, Turbo-Fire V-8, Turbo-Jet V-8, Mark IV V-8?"   
Ok, at that point Dean also seemed surprised. "She has a Turbo-Fire V-8 327 4 Barrel."   
"Good engine, horse power? 280 bhp, right?"   
"Precisely 275."   
Those two were already lost in their own world of cars and engines. A perfect couple.  
"Hey, Dean, when you and the little mechanic here are done, what do you say to picking up everyone in the car while I return the keys?"  
I do not think he fully understood what I was saying, so much he was taken with the conversation. However, I took the keys to the manager of the motel. When I came back, they were all in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..how it was? Let me know  
> bye,  
> Veronica


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, how are you?? So this is the chapter 7, hope you like it:))

Dean POV  
That girl was great. Really. She knew every detail of this car. I didn't know how she managed to learn so much, but it was extraordinary.   
We were traveling for about an hour and, I was still surprised. I continued to look at her in the rearview mirror. She was sleeping with her head resting on Cas’s shoulder and one hand on the tummy of Alessandro, who was also sleeping. She fascinated me. I think Sam was amused by my behavior, but I could not help but look at her.  
"Hey, Cas, how's it going back there?" I was almost annoyed by his proximity to Rosalia.  
"It's a little tight, but it’s okay, Dean."  
I wanted to ask him what he had discovered about the blue ball, but at that moment Rosalia decided to wake up. I turned to look at her quickly.  
"Hey sleepy head, did you sleep well?"  
She had sleepy eyes and her cheek had the grooves of Castiel's trench coat.  
"Yes, quite well, even if Castiel here was not very comfortable."  
We all laughed. I wanted to know more about that girl. And I think she was curious about us. So I decided to bring up the game of the 20 questions—a bit childish, but it would serve the purpose.  
"Rosaly, since we should live together—I mean you, Sammy, Cas, Ale, and me—I was thinking it would be useful to know each other a little better."  
Sam was grinning. That little prick.  
"Yes, I think it is a good idea. Dean, What do you suggest?”  
"I was thinking about the game of the 20 questions. I know it's a bit childish, but ..."  
"No, no, that's fine. We can play that until the first stop. Who will begin?”  
Sam raised his hand immediately. "If you don’t mind ... Rosalia, you still haven’t told us what your last name is."  
"Oh, it's so important? De Rosa is my last name."  
It was a nice name. "Rosalia De Rosa, has a nice sound, you know. It’s a nice name."  
Sam was still grinning, and it annoyed me a lot.  
"Thanks, Dean ... now it's my turn, right? Then, Sam and Dean, there is any ‘Mrs. Winchester’?"  
We both felt a little uncomfortable.   
I replied, "No, there is no Mrs. Winchester. Not for lack of opportunity, but our work is very stressful, and it doesn’t allow us to keep up stable relationships."  
Sam nodded.   
I continued. "Now it's my turn ... then, Rosaly, how do you know so much about cars?"  
I know that I could have asked a more intelligent question, but I was really curious.  
"My uncle ... he ... he was passionate about cars. He particularly loved Chevrolet. Had a lot of catalogs. When I was younger, I liked to see how he took care of his car. . It was a 1965 Chevy Impala. Burgundy outside and black inside. It was a gem. When he died, he left it to me, but I have never experienced the pleasure of driving it. My father took it apart piece by piece to gain the most from the sale. It was my car, it was the only memory of my uncle, and he, he ...”  
On her face there was a mix of anger and sadness. His father must have been an asshole. I did not want her to be sad, seeing her upset made me feel weird.  
"Hey, if you want to, you can try to drive my baby later."  
This sentence seemed to have shocked everyone. Sam had the most bewildered look I had ever seen in my life. Castiel seemed quite surprised. And Rosalia had an expression of pure joy.  
"Really?"  
Her voice was a squeak.  
"Yeah, you have a license?"  
"I... no, I have not had time to get one. After the death of my mother ..."  
I was surprised. I thought that her mother ran away or was a victim of her husband’s abuse.  
"Your mother is dead?"  
I know it's a rough question, but I was really surprised. Her tone was the same that I used when I talk about my mom.  
"Yes, she died giving birth to Alessandro. We were at home, she had a hemorrhage, and I could not save her. Died quickly. She didn’t suffer."  
There was a strong sense of guilt in her voice. I wanted to comfort her. "You know that's not your fault."  
She looked at me with eyes full of pain. "You do not know, you were not there." The lines of her face had hardened.   
I decided to drop the topic.   
"Sorry…Anyway, if you want I can teach you how to drive. It wouldn’t be the first time ... The first time that Sammy used a car, he had me at his side. Frightening experience."  
I laughed. Sam and Cas were smiling too. Rosalia seemed to have relaxed again.  
"It's okay, Dean. But it will be better if there will be no one present, other than you, when I try to drive. I do not want to risk killing someone."   
We all chuckled.  
“Fair enough.”  
For a while there was silence in the car. Then from the child seat, Alessandro decided to let us know that he was back from the dream world and that he was hungry. I stopped at the first diner I found on the street.   
"Ok guys, I'm going to get something to eat. What do you want?"   
The first to respond was Sam. "Salad and a soda."   
Then Castiel, and although he didn’t need to eat, he asked me to get him a cheeseburger. Finally Rosalia and Alessandro found themselves in agreement on taking two toasts and two slices of apple pie. For me, I decided to take cheeseburgers and apple pie.   
The diner was like all other diners I had seen in my life. Small, quiet, with few customers, but fairly clean. A lady in her fifties took my orders. Shortly after the same woman brought me food, I paid, and went back to the parking lot. When I returned to the car, I found the others sitting on a blanket waiting for me. Sam and Cas were sitting side by side and were conversing quietly. Rosalia was sitting with her back against the car door, and Alessandro was sitting between her legs. They were playing clap hands. I was quite surprised by the situation.   
"Hey guys what are you doing?"   
Rosalia replied promptly. "A Picnic"   
"A picnic? In a parking lot?"   
"Yes, Dean, a picnic in a parking lot. Ale can’t eat in the car, he would feel sick. A little air and sunshine will do well for everyone."   
"Okay, a picnic ... and you two agree? That isn’t the safest way to eat. We could have eaten inside the diner."   
"Yes Dean, we agreed with her,” Sam said “sit down now, we’re hungry."  
I sat down facing Rosalia.   
The food was good. And, despite everything, the idea of the picnic wasn’t bad. It was a pleasant change from the routine. We all ate quietly. Me, Sam and Cas discussed the faster and safer road to get to the bunker while Rosaly and Alessandro played with the stuffed animals. I found myself staring at Rosy.   
Her long hair covered her shoulders and chest. Her skin was covered in bruises, but you could see it was white as snow. Her body was not perfect, but it was soft and curvy and much more beautiful than all the model-like girls that I slept with. Her eyes were so brown they seemed almost black. At that moment, she was laughing for a song that Alessandro was singing, and her smile lit up her whole face. It made those eyes so deep, much brighter and more alive. I smiled. She was beautiful to me. Much more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen. And I wanted her to be safe and to be always happy. She deserved it.  
Apparently Sam was talking to me, but I didn’t care much. I just wanted to observe Rosalia and enjoy every expression of her face. At that moment, I was at peace with the world. There was nothing except her. She was mine. Mine. And only mine.   
That thought caught me off guard and frightened me. So I got up, and without paying attention to anyone, I took the leftovers of the lunch and took them to the dustbin. I took a few minutes to think about what was happening. I didn’t understand why I felt that way. No girl had made me lose my head in that way. I turned back to the car, but I found Sam in front of me with a very worried expression.  
"Dean, what's happening? And do not tell me “nothing,” because I know that’s not true.”  
I looked him in the eye. I didn’t know whether to tell him the truth or not. I didn’t want him to think I was weird or crazy. But I couldn’t afford to lie to him again; things between us were not going very well at the moment. So I decided to tell him what I felt—two minds were better than one.  
“Sam, I don’t know. Since she arrived, I haven’t been thinking like I would normally. When she became sick in the shower, I almost lost my mind. I didn’t know what to do. If you hadn’t been there, I probably would have had a panic attack. The only thing I could think of was that she wasn’t answering me and I couldn’t help her. And my whole body was screaming for me to do something, because my job was to take care of her. Then, when I said those things this morning and I left the room, she came to talk to me. She doesn’t even know me that well, but she told me everything I need to hear at that moment. And she hugged me, and I felt in heaven, and it was perfect. And then a little while ago, I looked at her. She was so beautiful and perfect. And the only thing that my brain was telling me was “mine, mine, mine”. And I got scared. Sam what do you think? Do you think it may be the mark that makes me think this way? that makes me act this way? "  
I looked at Sam, seeking an answer. I didn’t know what to think. All of these feelings were unbearable. They distracted me from the mission. Sam had the look of someone who knew what was happening.   
"Sam, buddy, help me figure it out."   
He sighed. "Let me talk to Cas, and then I see what I can tell you."  
We went back to the car. Sam came up to Castiel and walked away to talk. I sat down next to Rosalia. Alessandro was sleepy, and was lying with his head resting on his sister's belly. She was stroking his head gently.   
"Hey Dean, are you okay?"   
"Yes, don’t worry."   
She looked at me skeptically but did not insist.   
There was a slight breeze, and it was all very calm. At that moment Rosalia leaned her head on my shoulder and, while she cuddled his brother, began to sing  
“All in the merry month of May  
when the green buds they were swellin'  
young William Green on his deathbed lay  
for the love of Barbry Allen.

He sent his servant to the town  
to the place where she was dwellin,  
saying, "Master's sick and he sends for you,  
if your name be Barbry Allen.  
Then slowly slowly she got up   
And slowly when she nighed him   
And when she drew the curtain back   
Said, Young man, I think you're dying  
Oh yes I'm sick, I'm very very sick   
And I never can be better   
Until I have the love of one   
The love of Barbara Allen  
Then slowly slowly she got up   
And he trembled like an aspen   
'Tis vain 'tis vain, young man, Said she   
To fain for Barbara Allen  
She walked out in a green green field   
She heard his death bells knelling   
At every toll they seemed to say   
Cold-hearted Barbara Allen  
Her eyes looked east, her eyes looked west   
She saw his pale corpse coming   
Said, Bearers oh bearers, pray put him down   
So I may look upon him  
The more she looked the more she grieved   
Until she burst out crying   
O bearers, o bearers, pray take him away   
For I am now a-dying  
Oh father, oh father, go dig my grave   
Go dig it deep and narrow  
Sweet William he died for me today  
I'll die for him tomorrow  
They buried her in the old churchyard  
Sweet William's grave was nigh her  
And from his heart grew a red red rose  
And from her heart a briar  
They grew and they grew the old churchyard wall  
Till they couldn't grow no higher  
Until they tied a true lovers' knot  
The red rose and the briar”  
Her voice was so sweet. The child had fallen asleep, and I was half asleep. She whispered to me.  
"Hey, Dean, could you help me to carry Ale into the car?"   
"Of course."   
I got up and gently took the kid in my arms. Rosalia was smiling at me. I wanted to kiss her. The temptation was strong. But I resisted. I put the baby in the car seat and sat down next to her.   
"Rosy, you know, that song was really nice. Where'd you hear that?"   
"When I was little, my grandmother used to sing it to me. She was American. She also taught me to speak English. And when she died, I started to sing it to my mom. And when she died, I started to use it as a lullaby for Alessandro. I love this song "  
She leaned back her head on my shoulder and sighed, lost in memories. When Sam and Cas returned they found us in that position. Rosalia was still muttering that song and I was completely relaxed and calm. I wished that that moment would have never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9l3VePGR-QA This is the link to the song if you'd like to hear it:) Hope you had enjoied the chapter :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, So this is the chapter 8...hope you enjoy the story :)
> 
> Veronica

Sam PoV  
Dean did not answer me, and then all of a sudden he got up and turned away. I was worried. I quickly got up and followed him. The man who stood before me was not the usual Dean. He was a scared and lost man. My instinct told me to help him, and so I did.  
"Dean, what's happening? And don’t tell me ‘nothing,’ because I know that’s not true."  
He seemed undecided, but then he began to speak.  
“Sam, I don’t know.. Since she arrived, I'm not thinking like normal. When she became sick in the shower, I almost lost my mind. I didn’t know what to do. If you hadn’t been there, I probably would have had a panic attack. The only thing I could think of was that she wasn’t answering me and that I couldn’t help her. And my whole body was screaming for me to do something, because my job was to take care of her.   
Then when I said those things this morning, and I left the room, she came to talk to me. She doesn’t even know me that well, but she told me everything I need to hear at that moment. And when she hugged me, I felt in heaven, and it was perfect. And then a little while ago, I looked at her. She was so beautiful and perfect. And the only thing that my brain was telling me was ‘mine, mine, mine.’ I got scared. Sam, what do you think? Do you think it might be the mark that’s making me think this way? That’s making me act this way?"  
His speech frightened me. If his feelings for Rosalia were already so strong in so little time, what would have happened in the next few months? I needed to talk to Castiel. But Dean kept looking at me looking for some answer, an answer that I could not give him even though I knew it. I decided to tell him the truth—that I wanted to talk with Cas first.  
"Let me talk to Cas, then I’ll see what I can tell you."  
He said nothing, and we walked to the car. As he approached Rosalia, it looked like a veil of peace and happiness had fallen over my brother. He was no longer the Dean tormented by guilt and grief. Instead he looked like the Dean I knew. The one before Hell, before of all the deaths, before Stanford. I was happy for him, but at the same time terrified. I don’t know how this twin souls story worked, but if anything happened to that girl, Dean probably would go crazy. And this, with our type of work, was a weakness. We could not afford weakness, not now.  
I walked over to Cas and told him that I had to talk to him urgently and privately. He got up and went into the diner. We sat down at a table and ordered a coffee. Cas looked at me curiously.   
"Cas,” I said ” Dean is afraid of what is going on between him and Rosalie. Are you sure I can’t tell him anything?! He's my brother and I don’t like seeing him like that."   
"Sam, it is not the time to tell him what's going on. The bond between them is still not strong enough. Their souls are still too far apart. Allow Dean to know the truth, and we would have him moving away from Rosalia."   
"I don’t think he can get away voluntarily from her. He told me before that the only thing he thinks of when he watches her is that she belongs to him."  
"This is good. It means that the bond is getting stronger."   
"Cas, there is one other thing that worries me."   
Castiel motioned for me to continue.   
"You made me understand that soul mates are a thing of the supernatural, which can't be avoided, right?"   
"Yes, it is inevitable."   
"And this bond is forever. You can’t break it?"   
"No, not even death can break the bond."   
"Well, what happens to a person who loses his soul mate?"   
"From what I've seen and heard, usually soul mates die together. But if one of them was murdered, the other would go mad from the pain, seek revenge, and eventually would kill himself."  
I looked at Cas. He seemed to understand what troubled me. If Rosalia had died, Dean would not have survived. Despite everything I did not want to see my brother go crazy and then kill himself. I loved my brother; I did not want him suffer. I put my hands through my hair. How could we get out of this alive?   
"Sam, do not worry. We will make sure they both stay alive. We will protect them."   
I looked at Cas with gratitude. "Cas, what do I say to Dean?"  
"Tell him that what is happening to him is not a dangerous thing. Tell him not to worry. You absolutely do not have to tell him the truth. If he were to ask you if you know something, tell him that for his own good you can’t say anything to him.”  
I took a deep breath. Telling Dean that I knew the truth but could not tell him anything would have certainly worked. Sure, and Hell had begun to freeze. But I had no other options. Either that or lie to him completely. And God only knew how at that moment I wanted to be able to lie to him. But we had already told too many lies to each other. I knew for sure that that discussion with Dean would have gone very badly.  
"Okay, but I know that Dean will not let the matter drop, he will insist on knowing the truth."   
"Sam, you do not keep it a secret forever. When it's time, you tell him everything." Cas had placed a hand on my arm in an attempt to comfort me.   
"Let's get back to the car and put an end to this story. Sooner I talk to Dean, the better.”  
We left the diner and walked to the car. As soon as we arrived, we found ourselves in front of one of the most surreal scenes I've ever seen.  
Dean was sitting leaning against the car with his eyes closed, his legs stretched out and an expression of pure bliss on his face. Rosalia had her head resting on his shoulder and was murmuring a song, with her eyes closed too. The car door was open and on the seat there was Alessandro, who was sleeping peacefully. It looked like one of those advertising for holidays or family. I could not explain it better. It was surreal, strange and a little unsettling. Dean Winchester, hunter, killer of all kinds of evil beings, one of the people who stopped the apocalypse, who had been deemed worthy of the Mark of Cain, who had lost almost all the people he loved, at that moment seemed the most normal and happy person on earth. I was speechless. This thing of soul mates was really powerful.  
I turned to Cas. He had a very serious expression and his head was tilted slightly, as he did every time he tried to understand something. I wanted to ask him what he was thinking, but his look made me realize that that was not the right time to ask. So I decided to speak to Dean.  
"Hey Dean, it's time for nap? Of course at your age it is understandable ... all older people should rest after lunch ... you know, to stay healthy."  
Dean, very elegantly and without opening his eyes, gave me the middle finger.  
"Dean, your elegance and class are legend. Come on, stand up. We decided to get to the bunker before the evening, if I remember correctly. So grab the keys and take us home."  
Dean stood up, but instead of going to sit in the driver's seat of the Impala, picked Rosalia and helped her sit in the car, then he whispered something in her ear and she nodded, smiling. Then he walked away and came back to us. And at that time he did something unheard, absurd and shocking. He reached out and gave me the keys.  
“Sam, I give you the honor of driving my Baby. I’ll stay behind with Rosalia and Alessandro." Then he added, whispering, "Can you tell me something about what is happening or you have to maintain the news blackout?"  
I looked him straight in the eyes and told him what I and Castiel had agreed. "Dean, listen ... what's happening to you is not dangerous, don’t worry. Cas and I know what it’s about, but for the good of you and Rosalia, for now it’s better that you don’t know anything. As soon as we’re confident that the truth can’t cause damage, you can be sure I'm going to tell you. "  
After my talk I was expecting a reaction of anger or annoyance. But Dean surprised me again.   
"Okay Sammy, if you and Cas think the truth might hurt Rosalia, then I'll wait. I don't want her to suffer more than she’s already suffered."  
Then he turned and went back into the car, sitting next to the girl.  
I looked at Cas with a confused look and worried.   
"Cas ..."   
"Sam, it's okay, Do not worry. Their bond is getting stronger very quickly, which is quite normal for soul mates. The only thing that worries me is the dark presence of the Mark of Cain. It is as if it is trying to stand between Dean and Rosalia. But their connection is fighting. And for now it’s winning. "  
I was both relieved and worried. There was no fooling around with this Mark of Cain. I sighed. I ran my hand through my hair and got in the car, followed by Castiel. Once we were all settled in, I turned on the car and left. I could not wait to get to the bunker and figuring out this whole thing for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how it was??? Anyway, the chapter 9 is taking me some time....Let me know what you think about my story:) Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Traslation:  
> "Ale, be a good boy, I know you're tired and hungry but now Lola will make you warm milk. Then we will have a nice bath and then straight to bed because tomorrow we have to wake up early to get back on the road. "
> 
> "Have you seen it? Did you hear that? He exists. He is in here only waiting to meet us. "
> 
> "Who are you? Where am I? Where is my brother? ALE, ALE, A L E. ALESSANDRO. Where have you taken my child? Where is he? ALE. Are you friend of my father? I'm not afraid of you. If you did hurt my angel I swear I'll kill you both. Let me go bastard sons of bitches. Let me go. "
> 
> "Where is my brother? Do not hurt him, he is only a child. Please. I'll do whatever you want. Give me back my Alessandro."  
> ________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> First chapter finished ... it was tough, but I made it. To be my first fic in English, I am very satisfied. Let me know what you think. Both good and bad reviews. I will post the next chapter in a few days.   
> bye :)


End file.
